Crónicas del Círculo: Dulce y desolada Celine
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: One-shot. Celine, la suave y dulce Celine, que nunca hizo nada sorprendente y que no parecía tener una sola chispa de independencia. La misma Celine que amaba con todo su corazón a su esposo, que confiaba en Valentine. Esa Celine se cortó las muñecas y murió silenciosamente en la cama que había compartido con su marido, mientras sus amigos la esperaban en el piso de abajo.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes que protagonizan este one-shot le pertenecen a la oh-diosa-shadowhunter Cassandra Clare, autora de la fabulosa saga The Mortal Instruments (en español: Los Instrumentos Mortales) y creadora de todo lo perteneciente al mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras. _

**HISTORIA: **_De acuerdo, no recuerdo __exactamente__ como murió Celine (sé que se suicidó cortándose las muñecas, pero no sé dónde lo hizo específicamente o que en momento especifico) así que…, sí, los inventé para escribir este one-shot, jojo (considerando que estoy hablando sobre el suicidio de alguien –ficticio o no– eso sonó un poco tétrico :|). Por alguna extraña razón, le agarré cariño a este personaje y traté de mostrar los trágicos minutos antes de su muerte, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Stephen, y los agónicos segundos que le siguieron mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo y…, no sé, espero les guste (suena tétrico otra vez :|)._

_Si les gusta, ¡dejen un review! Creo que es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot tan…, triste/trágico/oscuro/depresivo y ni idea de cómo habrá quedado. ¡Excelente oportunidad!: juzguen el one-shot como les plazca :3 (compasión, lectores, compasión) y espero disfruten la lectura (tétrico otra vez :c). _

_No les entretengo más, sigan del lado de Raziel y ¡hic imus!_

* * *

**Crónicas del Círculo. ****_Dulce y desolada Celine._**

_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
And I'm not afraid_

My Last Breath, Evanescence.

Mal. Algo estaba muy mal.

Celine no podía decidir que era exactamente, pero una extraña e incómoda sensación se había alojado en su corazón esa mañana. Algo estaba muy mal…, o algo estaría muy mal.

Y ninguna de esas dos posibilidades era agradable.

Con cuidado y cariño, puso su mano derecha sobre su creciente barriga de ya ocho meses de gestación. El pequeño Jonathan se removió en el interior, respondiendo al ligero toque, y una sonrisa se expandió por todo el rostro de Celine. _Mi pequeño Jonathan. Mío y de Stephen. _

_Jonathan Herondale._

El nombre sonaba melodioso y exquisito, como si fuera delicioso pronunciarlo.

Celine recordó el día que le habían informado que estaba embarazada. Como el rostro del Hermano Zachariah se había iluminado casi imperceptiblemente cuando dijo: _Estás embarazada. Un Herondale se está formando en tu vientre. _Y la cantidad de ternura que se había esparcido por la silenciosa y mental voz del hermano cuando había pronunciado el apellido Herondale. Celine no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Quería ponerse de pie y saltar, llorar, reír y gritar al mismo tiempo. Y jamás olvidaría la sonrisa de orgullo y alegría que había esbozado Stephen. La misma sonrisa que siempre burbujeaba en sus labios cuando se hablaba del pequeño Jonathan.

_Crecerá para convertirse en un hombre tan valeroso como lo es su padre. _La voz de Valentine resonó en su memoria cuando le habían dado la noticia. Su líder, el líder del Círculo de Raziel, les había sonreído con empatía y casi con orgullo.

_Crecerá para convertirse en un gran cazador de sombras_, pensó Celine acariciando su barriga en céntricos y fluidos movimientos circulares.

Con un poco de dificultad, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Su casa, en la que vivía con Stephen desde que habían contraído matrimonio, era sencilla pero espaciosa. La habitación matrimonial se encontraba en el segundo piso adjunto a un pequeño baño privado, y tenía un gran ventanal que mostraba los campos verdes de Idris y por el cual entraba el sol cada mañana, iluminando la habitación con aquel reconfortante brillo dorado que Celine siempre había amado del sol. El sol para ella significaba luz, seguridad…, felicidad.

Junto a la habitación matrimonial, había una pequeña habitación que ahora estaba destinada para el pequeño Jonathan. Celine había preferido mantenerlo cerca de ella cuando fuera pequeño, así que la cuna estaba al lado de la cama que compartía con su marido y la habitación de Jonathan estaba destinada para un niño de cuatro o cinco años. No podía esperar a que el pequeño naciera, y ella pudiera ver su rostro. De seguro sería igual a su padre.

Luego, en el primer piso había una lujosa cocina, destinada a satisfacer el gusto de Celine por cocinar. Podía pasarse horas allí adentro, horneando, cocinando para su esposo. Aunque, al igual que a todos los nefilim, a Celine le gustaba cazar y ejercer la labor que Raziel les había encomendado, ella no podía evitar sentirse más inclinada a la vida de hogar. Y muchos nefilim detestaban aquello…, pero Stephen la aceptaba tal y como ella era.

Con cierta lentitud, Celine bajó las escaleras, tarareando una alegre canción para sí. La pesada sensación que tenía desde el amanecer no se desvanecía, pero Celine decidió ignorarla olímpicamente y, ¿qué mejor para distraerse que ir a cocinar algo? Stephen había salido junto a Valentine y otros miembros del círculo por un nido de vampiros que se había divisado a los límites del bosque Brocelind (Celine no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al pensar en ellos. _Submundos…)_, y de seguro volvería hambriento y cansado.

Se instaló junto a la gran isla de la cocina y juntó todos los implementos necesarios para hornear un pastel. Eran de los favoritos de Stephen, sobre todo el pastel de chocolate. Justo como el que habían servido en su boda. Con otra sonrisa, Celine se puso a cocinar, mezclando cuidadosamente la harina, la leche y los huevos.

El día de su boda había sido el día más feliz de Celine, junto al día que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Había estado enamorada de Stephen desde que se había integrado al Círculo, y nunca olvidaría el dolor que había abrazado su corazón el día que supo que él había contraído matrimonio con otra.

Ella en cierto modo lo entendía. Amatis era valiente, una autentica luchadora, hermosa y decidida. Era la hermana de Lucian, el antiguo parabatai de Valentine. Amatis era perfecta.

Pero después de la muerte de Lucian, Amatis perdió la confianza de Valentine, y junto con la de Valentine, perdió la de Stephen también. Y luego Valentine la ofreció como esposa a Stephen y ella no pudo negarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo? El hombre que había amado en secreto por todo ese tiempo…, pero él parecía tan desolado. Obviamente seguía amando a Amatis, pero Celine se propuso ayudarlo a olvidar. Olvidar y sanar.

Aunque el día de su matrimonio no había sido ni de cerca el más perfecto de la historia (había sido apresurado, casi como si tuviera que estar realizado lo más pronto posible o el mundo entero se resquebrajaría. Stephen tenía la mirada sombría y perdida. Y aunque le sonreía con cariño a Celine, su mirada se desviaba al suelo cada vez que las palabras _amor_, _compromiso _y _para siempre _eran pronunciadas en la ceremonia) Celine de todas formas había sido feliz. Tenía Stephen a su lado, y pronto él también sería feliz. De eso ella estaba segura, se aseguraría de que fuera así como de a lugar.

Y con el tiempo la sonrisa de Stephen comenzó a iluminar su mirada también. Sonreía con más frecuencia, participaba de lleno y con ánimo en el Círculo, y cuando se enteró del embarazo de Celine, parecía ser un hombre nuevo. Más fuerte, más alegre, más decidido. Y Celine había tenido algo que ver con ello.

Aunque la mirada de Stephen se oscurecía cada vez que se mencionaba a Lucian o a Amatis, Celine sabía que él la amaba. Quizás no tanto como había amado a Amatis, quizás nunca la amaría así, pero la amaba aunque fuera un poco.

Y para ella eso bastaba.

Porque sabía que jamás recibiría nada más.

Con una brusca sacudida de su cabeza, se deshizo de ese oscuro pensamiento. _Stephen me ama, y yo soy feliz. _

_Stephen me ama, y yo lo amo a él. Ambos somos felices._

_Ambos somos felices._

_Ambos somos felices._

_Somos felices._ Sin importar cuántas veces se lo repitió, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos con una rapidez alarmante y nublaron su visión. Dejó el bol en el cuál estaba mezclando los ingredientes y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos. _Somos felices. _Se repitió otra vez, tratando de ahogar los sollozos que ahora sacudían su cuerpo.

_¿Lo eres realmente?_, preguntó una fría voz en su mente. _¿Lo es él? Stephen sigue amando a Amatis, y sólo a Amatis._

—¡Cállate! —gritó tapándose los oídos y dejándose llevar por el llanto.

_El mundo no es perfecto_, se recordó a sí misma. _Stephen me ama, y yo lo amo a él. Ambos somos felices. _Se aferró a aquella frase como si fuera un salvavidas, y dejó que las frías lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas en silencio hasta que no quedó ninguna. Tomando profundas respiraciones, logró ahogar los sollozos y miró por una de las ventanas de la cocina.

El sol, ocultándose en la distancia, la miró arrojando los últimos rayos de luz dorada. Tan dorado como los ojos de Stephen. Se secó las lágrimas y miró el sol hasta que se ocultó por completo, acariciando distraídamente su vientre.

_Todo está bien._

No dejaría que la tristeza y el dolor la dominaran. La vida podía llegar a ser hermosa y ella lo había atestiguado. El sol volvía a brillar cada mañana, la felicidad volvía a florecer con cada beso y con cada sonrisa que Stephen le regalaba cada día.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, sacando a Celine de sus pensamientos, y ella con un suspiro se recompuso. Se puso de pie cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la puerta principal con una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios. _Todo está bien._

Volvieron a llamar, esta vez de forma más insistente y Celine se apresuró.

—¡Ya voy! —canturreó con su típica voz suave y, segundos más tardes abrió la puerta para encontrarse con los negros y familiares ojos de Valentine—. ¡Qué sorpresa! Buenas noches, Valentine. ¿A qué debo el honor? —anunció con una suave sonrisa, pero Valentine no esbozó ninguna sonrisa de vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando notó el ambiente tenso que había entre Valentine y los hombros que estaban detrás de él. La tristeza en sus profundos ojos negros, la tensión en sus hombros caídos, la mueca de tristeza que reinaba en su boca. El alma de Celine cayó a sus pies.

_Todo está bien, todo está bien, todo está bien. _Se repitió frenéticamente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció de todas formas y sintió el típico nudo en la garganta. _Por favor, todo está bien._

—¿Qué sucede? —su voz sonó tensa, ahogada y mortalmente fría. No sonó como ella en absoluto. Ella jamás le hablaría a Valentine de esa forma en una situación normal…, pero esta no era una situación normal. Al ver que Valentine no respondía, insitió—: Valentine, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó de forma casi desesperada. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos—. ¿Dónde está Stephen? —Valentine seguía sin responder, y Celine comenzaba a desesperarse—. ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI ESPOSO, VALENTINE?!

En un arranque de ira y desesperación, se abalanzó sobre Valentine, golpeándolo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz en el pecho. _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? _Valentine se limitó a sostenerla, evitando que se cayera, pero no hizo nada para detener sus golpes. _¡Es tu culpa!_, quiso gritarle. _¡Bastardo, asesino! _Quería culpar a Valentine, y golpearlo y maldecirlo…, pero sobre todo quería que Valentine negara lo que ella había asumido. _Vamos, dilo: Cálmate, Celine, está vivo. _

—Sabes que los vampiros se mueven rápido y… —la voz de Valentine salió ahogada y dura, y Celine le odió por ello. _Está muerto_—. Lo siento, Celine —_no lo digas. No es verdad. No te atrevas a decirlo, maldito bastardo_—. Stephen ha muerto.

—¡NO! —el grito salió de los labios de Celine antes de que alcanzara a registrarlo. Sus golpes se detuvieron gradualmente y las lágrimas caían con rapidez, como si estuvieran arrojándose desde un barranco al vacío. Como si estuvieran buscando la muerte para reunirse con su amado—. No —repitió más suavemente, mientras dejaba que los brazos de Valentine la rodearan, logrando abrazarla a pesar de su abultado vientre.

Cuando Valentine alzó las manos para acariciarle el cabello, de la misma manera que hacía Stephen, Celine se apartó con brusquedad. _No._

—Quiero ver su cuerpo —pidió, hipando. Valentine frunció los labios en una fina línea y asintió quedamente—. Iré a buscar mis cosas. Vuelvo enseguida —se pasó el dorso de las manos por los ojos y trató de calmarse tomando respiraciones profundas.

Se tomó su tiempo para subir las escaleras, apoyándose en el barandal para evitar resbalar. Llegó a su habitación, a la habitación que compartía con Stephen, y cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella…, y se derrumbó.

_Está muerto. No volverá. Stephen ha muerto. Lo siento, Celine. Stephen ha muerto. Lo siento, Celine. Stephen ha muerto. Stephen ha muerto._

_Ha muerto._

_Muerto._

Seguía llorando, pero en completo silencio. Miró por los grandes ventanales y la oscuridad la recibió fríamente. _No más sol. No más ojos dorados de Stephen. No más sol. _Dejó que la desesperación corriera por sus venas, helándole la sangre. _Muerte, muerte, muerte. _

Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Valentine, resonando en sus oídos: —Stephen ha muerto.

Jamás volvería a sentir sus reconfortantes brazos rodeándola. Jamás volvería a escucharlo felicitarla por sus habilidades en la cocina. Jamás volvería a enredar sus dedos en el fino y suave cabello de él. Jamás volvería a ver su brillante y cálida sonrisa cada mañana. Jamás volvería a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos propios, haciéndola estremecer. Jamás volvería a verlo. Jamás volvería a tener ese rayo de sol. Jamás volvería a ser feliz.

_Todo está mal._

Si Stephen no estaba en este mundo, si la vida ya no volvería a ser hermosa, si Celine jamás volvería a ser feliz, si todo estaba mal: ¿para qué seguir aquí? ¿para qué seguir viviendo?

Sollozando suavemente, caminó hasta el baño privado y sacó una de las tijeras que Stephen usaba para cortarse el cabello una vez al mes. Las sostuvo en alto, cerca de una de las luces del baño, y las miró como si fueran a cobrar vida y rogarle que no lo hiciera. Había pensado en usar un cuchillo serafín, pero fue el deber de cazador de sombras que le había arrebatado a su marido…, ella se quitaría su vida con algo completamente mundano. Tan mundano como unas tijeras.

Volvió a la habitación y apagó todas las luces. Se iría en completa oscuridad, porque así estaba su mundo ahora: oscuro y vacío.

Con cuidado extendió una de sus manos, y abrió las tijeras, colocando el filo sobre la fina piel que recubría sus venas. Presionó, con fuerza, hasta que un fino hilillo de sangre se formó y luego, con rabia y desesperación, deslizó la hoja a través de ella y un dolor agudo le recorrió el brazo hasta el hombro. Los cazadores de sombras estaban acostumbrados al dolor, no era nada nuevo.

La sangre brotaba fluidamente, deslizándose hasta caer en su regazo. Con rapidez y precisión, cortó su muñeca opuesta y luego dejo caer las tijeras. Apretó los puños, con las muñecas hacia arriba, y observó como la sangre oscura caía y se deslizaba, perdiéndose y llevándose su vida con ella.

Se recostó en la cama, dejando las muñecas flácidas a su lado.

_Hecho_, pensó monótonamente, como cuando terminaba de hornear un pastel…, y casi con la misma alegría.

Lentamente, sus párpados se volvieron más pesados y mantenerse despierta era una hazaña casi imposible. Pero un ligero movimiento la puso alerta inmediatamente.

Una débil patadita en su vientre y Celine, con horror, se percató de algo muy importante: había olvidado a su bebé. El terror la inundó y trató de incorporarse pero le fue imposible.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Mi bebé! ¡No! Mi pequeño Jonathan, por favor, él no…_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer ahora con aún más fuerza y Celine se maldijo en lo más profundo de su interior por haber hecho lo que hizo. _Por favor, no. _

Trató de gritar. Abrió la boca y forzó su garganta, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido más que un débil quejido. _¡Alguien sálvenlo!_, quería gritar. Quería devolver el tiempo atrás, deshacer lo que ya estaba hecho. _Por favor. Misericordioso Raziel, por favor, sálvalo. Dios, si estás allá arriba, sálvalo. Quién sea. Sálvalo._

Un movimiento en la oscuridad captó su atención y un indescriptible alivio la inundó cuando se encontró con la mirada de Valentine.

—Mi bebé —gesticuló con los labios sin proporcionar sonido alguno.

Valentine asintió como si entendiera y Celine podría haber gritado de felicidad. _Él lo cuidará, él lo criará como un cazador de sombras, como Stephen hubiera querido. _

Y con este último pensamiento, dejó que los mares de la inconsciencia se la llevaran a la deriva a reencontrarse con su esposo, con su rayo de sol.

Con su felicidad.

* * *

_Y... ahí lo tienen. ¡Díganme que les pareció en un review! Siempre creí que Celine no se habría quitado la vida de pensar en Jace pero, sumida en la desesperación y tristeza -como imaginé que estaría-, simplemente se olvidó de su hijo (lo sé, suena horrible que se le hubiera olvidado, pero me parece más horrible que se hubiera quitado la vida aún cuando Jace estaba en su vientre, dependiendo de ella para sobrevivir). _

_El summary es un extracto del relato de Jocelyn (la versión extensa que Cassandra Clare dio a conocer a través de su página) sobre la historia completa del Círculo (su matrimonio con Valentine, cuando descubrió que clase de monstruo era él, la transformación de Luke..., etc). _

_Estoy trabajando en las Crónicas del Círculo, conjunto de historias de diferentes parejas que conformaron el Círculo de Raziel, y entre este conjunto de historias, escribí este one-shot, un one-shot sobre la noche que mordieron a Luke y otro sobre la noche del Levantamiento desde la perspectiva de Hodge S. (El conjunto también incluye: la historia de Valentine & Jocelyn, Robert & Maryse y, finalmente, Stephen & Amatis). _

_Supongo que eso es todo. La primera historia que voy a subir será la de Valentine&Jocelyn pero no sé cuando lo haré..., les pido paciencia :3 _


End file.
